


Tall-Nuts Don't Cry!

by dedeecated_dee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plants vs Zombies au, Sorry Not Sorry, Tall-nut Derek, Wall-nut Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedeecated_dee/pseuds/dedeecated_dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we are the strongest of all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall-Nuts Don't Cry!

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing PvZ when an idea came up and I had absolutely no power to control it, so this happened...
> 
> p.s: It's completely random. Please bear with me!

**Stiles** : Um, Derek?

**Derek** : What?

**Stiles** : Are you okay?

**Derek** : Why wouldn't I be okay?

**Stiles** : No reason. Except, that... that jock zombie ate you and now you're cracked and... OMG, are you _crying_?!

**Derek** : No!

**Stiles** : Derek...

**Derek** : You're cracked, too, y'know! Mind yourself!

**Stiles** : But it doesn't hurt. In fact, it feels like a massage when those miserable creatures eat me. Besides, if my cracking keeps our house safe longer, then I don't mind being eaten till there's nothing left of me. But, Derek. It's okay to cry if it hurts you

**Derek** : I can't! I have to be strong for our house! I was weak once upon a time and I got my family killed! So, no. I have to be strong. I am strong!

**Stiles** : A drop of tear just fell down your chin, though

**Derek** : I know...

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr (@duhbruuh) !! :D


End file.
